mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
AUN Redundant Laws
This page is for UN laws that were passed but are now redundant as they were either completed/fulfilled or the scenario they were referring to has passed. Wang Therapy for Wartime Leaders Recent research shows that having a small wang increases chances of warlike behaviour. To help compensate for this Mr Jelly Belly recommends that world leaders of warring nations receive wang therapy to help them through their insecurity. Kaneland and Amun-Seth voted in favour, Lupaia and AAC against. Concerns were raised over lack of understanding of what wang therapy actually was. Became redundant when the UN voted to ban wang therapy. Mediate Stahl v. DPRSJ/Kane/AAC Crisis The UN should step in to negotiate the Stahl Empire vs DPRSJ/Kaneland/AAC situation. The brown and sticky is about to hit the fan. Nine of eleven nations were present (DPRSJ and Lupinis were absent). Five nations (Dalania, Landland, Lupaia, Shaderia and Stahl Empire) voted in favour, Lexilo and Novak abstained, AAC and Kaneland voted against. Resolve Salopian Civil War Lexilo calls on the UN General Assembly to respond to the Salopian Civil war as one body - This resolution seeks to send in UN peace keepers into the region and open up talks between the two sides. 6 nations were present (AAC, DPRSJ, Kaneland, Lexilo, Novak and Stahl Empire), all of which voted for. Name "Loveless Ocean" The Ocean in the north should be named "Loveless Ocean", as in "Don't love the ocean too much, It won't love you back" (or alternatively, MBV's seminal 1991 album, but whatever). AAC, Lexilo, Novak and Shaderia were all present and voted in favour, though Lexilo left the UN before the vote was closed. Administer USP Chill Pill USP should be administered a chill pill for overly agressive behaviour towards Kaneland. Kaneland proposed with no opposition, but come enactment the USP had been dissolved. Salopian Freedom of Language Freedom for the SE to teach, speak and write in whatever language they so choose. Landland, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were in favour. Novak was against, citing concerns that this would require a repeal of previous laws. Dalania similarly voted against, but promised to support once the issue was resolved. Make Bananalon a UNAT Of five nations present four supported (Kaneland, Lupaia, Novak and Stahl Empire) and only AAC was against. Notably Bananalon was formerly disputed between Kaneland and DPRSJ, who supported and were not present respectively. Appoint Mayor Stubbs as mayor of the Loveshack Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were in favour, UP abstained and AAC was against. Fusonia as UNAT Technically, this proposal was not rejected in the usual sense. After many weeks at deadlock, an alternative proposal was made. Rollertown Naming Debate Dub the capital of Fusonia "Rollertown". It will be the rollerskating capital of the world, which will aid the Fusonian economy. Five nations were present - AAC, Kaneland, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl. All voted in favour. Table Museum Construct the museum of the table in Loveshack. This will be a secure facility that tourists can visit to view The Table and other artifacts. AAC, Amun-Seth, Kaneland, Shaderia and Stahl Federation voted in favour. United Provinces voted against. Construct Titanic II Shane Van Dyke to be on the Titanic II Committee which would be known as TiToTee. Four of ten nations were present; Shaderia and Stahl were for, Lexilo abstained and AAC was against. Some other nations were against the motion but did not vote, citing the disaster film Titanic II. Kaneland proposed it have a thicker hull to protect against mega sharks and giant octopusses. Titanic III Construction The UN should temporarily suspend the construction of Titanic II to create an aircraft carrier, the UNS Titanic III, which will be the flagship of a UN response fleet that member nations will be obliged to staff with their armed forces. The fleet will also have amphibious capabilities and be based in the Loveshack dock. Five nations were present (AAC, Lexilo, novak, Shaderia, Stahl) and all voted in favour. Stahl became suspended before the proposal passed. Construction of an airborne carrier To further enable the UN peacekeeping force, the UN should construct an airborne carrier and call it the B-52. AAC, Kaneland, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were present. All voted in favour. Construction of Titanic III Junior Titanic III Junior proposed as a new aircraft carrier. AAC, Novak, Shaderia and Stahl Federation were in favour, Kaneland opposed on the grounds of cost. Avengers Aircraft Carrier The Avengers should have an aircraft carrier built as a proper HQ. It should resemble the Shield Supercarrier from the film. Seven nations present (AAC, Amun-Seth, Dalania, Kaneland, Novak, Stahl Federation and United Provinces) and all voted for. Declare UN Territorial Waters Mandate UNEC to declare territorial waters for Loveshack. Of seven nations present (Novak, AAC, Stahl, Lupaia, Dalania, Kaneland and Pullonia), all voted for. Disband UNEC 9B Emergency vote: Disband the current UNEC and declare actions since its formation unconstitutional. An emergency vote done outside the normal system after the UNEC 9B allowed retaliatory nuclear attack on AAC. Votes stood 4-3 in favour with one abstention when a riot broke out in the UNGA and two-thirds of the UNEC abandoned their posts, effectively disbanding it anyway. Kaneland WMD Suspension Suspend Kaneland for illegal WMD use. Proposed after a UN-sanctioned counter-strike against AAC. Made redundant when Kaneland later nuked a battlefield and Kaneland was suspended anyway. At time of redundancy votes were tied: DPRSJ, Lupaia, Dalania amd Amun-Seth voted for; Kaneland, Pullonia, Novak and Shaderia against. Invade Amun-Seth UN forces should lead a coalition to roll into AS and stop their aggressive expansionism. All voting countries, except for Novak, were against. This law is now irrelevant as AS no longer exists in the form that it was. Category:AUN Voting Records